And then she fell
by TroiiB6J9
Summary: Light sends a message to L, in the worst way. How will L deal? And who's Kara? Please read and review!


Disclaimer:I don't own Deathnote. I never will. That really sucks.

(I've never actually written anything for Deathnote, I've only ever seen a couple of episodes, so this probably isn't accurate, it just came to me today during History.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then she fell...

A little girl of no more than five skipped down street, her ponytail bouncing.

She had light reddish-brown with a touch of copper. She had blue eyes and cherubic pink cheeks.

She hummed as she skipped, a schoolbag bouncing on her back.

She had nothing on her mind other than a happy weekend with her Daddy.

Her parents were divorced.

Her Daddy had spent so much time working lately, but today, he'd promised to take her to the zoo.

Today was their special day.

She hummed,singing,"My name is Kara Shiki, I'm from Waikiki, and I like, Riiikkkkiiiii...!" not knowing.

But then, her chest tightened, a sharp, unexplained, piercing pain shot across her chest.

She began to gasp for air, sinking to her knees, her tights ripping on the cement.

She coughed, she couldn't breathe.

"Daddy...Dad...dy...Da.."she began to choke, her face turning blue.

And then, she fell...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Light?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you kill that little girl? She wasn't a criminal."asked the confused Shinigami.

"It's simple Ryuk, I was sending a message."answered the smug student, pouring over the notebook.

"A message?"asked Ryuk, looking sideways at Light.

"Yes. Never mess with Kira, and never try to stop me."said Light, smirking.

"To who?"asked Ryuk, interested.

Light simply smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, handsome young man stood, staring at the tiny casket.

Tears flowed down his face, the early morning light glinting off his copper hair.

He walked forward, placing a bunch of freshly cut roses on the casket.

"Goodbye Kara..."he whispered tearfully.

"I'm so sorry..."said a woman with red hair, coming up and placing a hand on his arm.

"No, it's my fault,"said the man hollowly, staring at the casket blankly.

"How?"asked the gentle woman, confusion clouding her face.

"It's my fault Kara's dead, I know who killed her..."said the man, eyes filled with pain.

"Who? Why haven't you told the police?"asked the woman alarmed, tears flooding her eyes,"If you know who killed our little girl, report them!"

"Don't you get it?! There's nothing the police could do! They don't even know who's behind it!"cried the man angrily, looking at her with tears flowing down his face.

The woman looked at him fearfully,"Please, I know it's hard, but don't take it out on me..."she said sorrowfully.

"I know, I'm so sorry..."said the man,"I can't tell you for sure who killed our little girl, not yet, but, someday, somehow, I'll find him, and he will pay."

The woman looked at him sadly,"I know you will..."she said quietly.

She turned and departed, kissing the mans cheek before departing.

The man turned away, looking at the little casket for the last time as it was lowered into the ground.

He turned away.

He looked into the rising sun, a new resolve forming.

"Mark my words, Kira, I will find you. I know you killed her, and you will pay. You won't get away with this."

Then the man turned and left.

He knew what he had to do, he had to find Kira, and make him pay.

He was L and Kira wouldn't get away with this...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think this is super accurate, set somewhere around the third or fourth episode, maybe later. I'm not sure...

Please review, even if it wasn't good, still want reviews!!


End file.
